Midnight Dance
by OneLoveHeart
Summary: A new coven moves into the Cullen's territory. They seem to resent them all including Jacob. But what is actually their story? What happens when one starts to take Nessie away from the Cullens? Couples - BxE RoxE AxJ NxJac OCxOC OCxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does not me. I wish. But I do own the Gold coven! (Which includes the Princes!)**

**Summary - A new coven has moved to Cullen territory. They all seem to hate them including Jacob. But, what's their story?  
**

_Midnight Dance_

_Chapter 1: Ice in Eyes  
_

Bella's POV

Everyone in my family- not including Carlisle and Esme and Alice who no one knew where she was!- were sitting at our usual table away from the humans at where we moved last year, Seaford Delaware. Everyone was talking though it was inaudible to the humans. Usual questions that came up was 'Where is Alice!?' and my own personal favorite from Jacob 'Maybe she was attacked by the football team! I mean, they_ are _her fanclub!' Jasper let out a snarl at that and Nessie, now in full out 16 year old form, giggled by my side. We then heard a large crash from the entrance of the lunch room.

The whole lunch room turned their heads. (Except for us, who knew it was our own little Alice not paying attention, that ditz.) She was at our side in seconds, at normal human speed yet not dancing.

"Edward, Bella, everyone! You do _not _believe what I just say! It's going to just _blow_ your minds!" Alice squealed in such a high voice only vampires- and werewolves, Jake- could hear while she swiftly sat down on the chair next to Jasper and Emmett. You could tell Edward had already read her mind because his mouth dropped open- only a couple feet- and quickly composed himself quickly. (Just not quickly enough for us all to catch him!)

"Hallelujah! We are here and here to stay, Renolad High, and you won't get rid of us until graduation! Good luck with us!" screamed an unknown female who ran into the lunch room and raised her hands as if praising to the heavens. Talk about an entrance. But who was us? I looked up to see who she was, or should I say what? One word, vampire and with more coming from the meaning of her words and the sense I was getting.

I got a better look at her she blew me away! (Even for a vampire!) Glossy and shiny brown hair cascaded down her back down to her kneecaps and had a velvet black hair band with a bow on it placed perfectly in her perfect hair. Her face was perfect in no need of make up. She wore a silk black dress that went to her mid-thigh and had a white bow around the waist. But get this! She was only 4'11! 4'11! **(A/N** **Haha, that's me alright!) **That's shorter than Alice by a good 5 inches! Making her look like a beautiful 6 year old if you look at her as a whole. If you looked into her eyes, though, you could see hundreds of years of wisdom.

Suddenly 5 more beautiful vampires strutted like runway models into the room.

"Now, now, Coraliss, no need to rub it in their grubby, ugly, faces," a female vampire cackled as she gripped Coraliss's shoulder harmlessly. They started to talk to each other and Coraliss was bouncing up and down all the while.

"Hello everyone. The principle advised us to introduce ourselves to you all since everyone's here. We hope you all get along with my family. I'm Fleeta Gold and everyone standing next to me are my siblings," said the female vampire, Fleeta who seemed to step up and take charge. What surprised me is her hair. It was exactly like Alice's! Except it wasn't flipped out, it was flat, shining, ebony. She wore a white tank top with a lacy pink camisole over it and a mini jean skirt. She was so perfect she will make Rosalie green with envy.

"Movern Prince," said a tall vampire stepping up to the front and wrapping his arm around her waist. (I swear some boys whispered a handful of 'dang its!') He had perfect hair, more perfect then Edwards! It was black and shiny, not greasy. His body was muscular but not more than Emmett or Jacob.

"Mala Gold. And you all can just suck it because I hate you all already," snarled the girl who was talking to Coraliss before. Her hair was brown with neon red streaks but didn't look damaged or anything! She wore a _giant_ black and red stripped sweatshirt and black leggings with bright red flats. (Guess what her favorite colors are?) She was beautiful too, of course.

"Don't upset them, Mala. They come in packs. I'm Pierce Gold by the way," He patted Mala on the back (Who slapped his hand away and flipped him off) and then started to wink at all the girls around the room. When he came to our table he quickly glared and turned away. He had bleach blonde hair and with a tan he'd been more gorgeous but he was white as snow like the rest of us vampires. He was as muscular as Jacob and at least twice as tall as me!

"Queena Prince, charmed," a b-e-a-utiful vampire smirked as she engulfed Pierce a bone-crushing hug. My, god, if Rosalie was beautiful then she was a _goddess_! Honey blonde hair cascading down her back in more perfect ringlets than Nessie's, style better than Alice judging by her Marc Jacob baby blue dress, better figure and hair than the princess herself by Emmett and flat out more beautiful than me. And her skin was white as paper! She nudged Coraliss playfully and she jumped up.

"Oh, and I'm Coraliss Gold. It's very _grand_ to meet you all. By the by Fleeta and Movern are dating and so are Queena and Pierce soooooo yeeeeeeah. Woo hoooooo! I'm outta here!" Coraliss yelled before taking off a _little_ faster than human speed with her family casually lagging behind her. While they passed us their perfect black eyes narrowed into slits, even tiny Coraliss for a moment. Their glares felt like ice to us.

"What's their problem!?" Jacob and Emmett muttered at the same time as they left.

**Rawr. That was fun. And yes, Coraliss is a version of myself. This is my first story so I hope you like it! ~Love, Lovely Little Hallice**


End file.
